


A Birthday to Remember

by Starlinginthesky



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, Luke is in love with two people, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, and they're in love with him, both smutty and adorable, lots of fluff too, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinginthesky/pseuds/Starlinginthesky
Summary: Biggs has a special present for Luke that he can't give him in front of anyone... And every birthday afterward.





	1. Chapter 1

"Biggs are you sure you left it?" Luke cast about the room, but couldn't find anything resembling a present.

Biggs leaned against the wall casually, giving his friend a hungry look, "I didn't."

Luke shot him a confused and slightly exasperated look. "Then where is it? I don't see it anywhere."

Biggs took a step towards him. "This isn't something I could exactly give you in front of anyone... If you know what I mean."

He reached out to brush a hand against Luke's belly, he squirmed underneath the touch. Biggs leaned forward to nip his ear, his breath hot against Luke's skin.

"that it's if you want to." He said in a low hiss, biting down on his earlobe again.

Luke shuddered, the ability for rational thought had completely left him. Biggs was doing this to him, he'd always imagined but...

Biggs pulled away and Luke whined at the loss of contact, but he looked at Luke seriously.

"You do want to?" He said, making it clear that he would not continue without Luke's consent.

But Luke had wanted this for a long time; dreaming about him, touching himself as he imagined Biggs doing it to him. He could hardly believe it was really Biggs there with him, wanting him.

Yet he was suddenly and frustratingly nervous. A million thoughts raced through his head: What if he was bad? What if this ruined their friendship? What if Biggs never wanted to speak to him after this?

He froze and Biggs started to step away looking disappointed, but Luke grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! I-I..." He trailed off. Why was it so hard to just say yes? It was three letters, yet his mouth seemed incapable of saying it.

Biggs smiled ruefully. "It's all right Luke, if you don't want to, you don't want to. Guess I'll have to get you something else."

Biggs was pulling away and everything in Luke was screaming to just tell him how he felt, but the words would not come. And knowing words would fail him, Luke squared his shoulders, surged forward, and kissed Biggs full on the mouth.

It was not a good kiss. Luke had never kissed anyone before and had no idea what he was doing.

Biggs stopped him with gentle push. "Let me."

Then his lips were on Luke's again, firm and perfect against his as he kissed him breathless.

When they came up for air, Biggs looked serious again. "Well," he asked again, "do you want to?"

Wasn't it obvious from the way they'd been kissing? Luke would've liked to have said something witty and teasing, but all he could manage was a small but enthusiastic, "Yes!"

With a grin, Biggs gave him a push, which made Luke tumble back into the bed. Pinning him to the mattress, he kissed him again, tongue seeking entrance into his mouth.

With a sigh, Luke allowed him in, feeling the wet side of Biggs' tongue against his.

He could feel Biggs hard against his thigh and felt his own body start to respond.

Panting for breath, Biggs pulled away looking flushed, his eyes dark with lust. "So would you like to unwrap your present or shall I?"

As he spoke, he ran his hand up and down his friend's thigh and undid his tunic with the other.

Luke gasped as Biggs touched his bare skin for the first time, and positively moaned as he tweaked a nipple. It made Luke painfully tight in his pants.

"Please Biggs...I need you!"

Biggs admired the way he looked like this; cheeks flushed, lips red from kissing, eyes dark with lust.

He kissed Luke again. "You look so pretty like this. How do you want this? I won't take it any further than you're comfortable."

"Fuck me." Luke hissed.

"Sit up." Biggs ordered, which only turned Luke on more, pushing the tunic off his shoulders and tossing it aside. He bent forward to lick and suck a nipple.

Luke whimpered and fumbled for his belt, desparate to free himself from his too tight pants.

Biggs stopped him, pulling his own shirt over his head and biting down on the hard pink bud.

Luke yelped in surprise. It hurt, but oh, he liked it.

Then Biggs' lips and tongue were on his ear again. As he worked his pants open, Luke groaned with relief.

"I told your aunt and uncle I wanted to spend time with you." He tilted Luke's head slightly and nibbled at his throat. "And everyone's gone till late tomorrow. We have all night to play."

Luke whined as Biggs' palm brushed against his erection through his underwear. 

Biggs tugged his pants off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of blue briefs, silently thanking the sun godess that he had put on the one pair of underpants that were at least somewhat sexy.

Biggs too had removed his pants, but it was obvious that he had prepared, as he was wearing a pair of very sexy boxer briefs.

Luke's mouth fell open.

"do you like them?" Biggs asked, knowing the answer as Luke was so hard now that he could see a wet spot forming in his underwear. "I like yours too, but you know what I'd like better?"

Luke swallowed as a finger slipped teasingly under the waistband.

Biggs leaned in to lick this throat again. "You, naked."

Luke groaned at that, lifting his hips to allow Biggs to pull the offending garment off.

Biggs stripped them both cleanly, giving Luke's now nude body a hungry look.

"You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you Luke."

Luke in turn looked at Biggs' body with the same look as Biggs had given him, thinking of how badly he wanted him.

"Yes Biggs!" He pushed his hips up again as if to tell Biggs exactly what he wanted done to him.

Biggs chuckled. "Eager are we?" He turned and rummaged and in the bedside drawer. "Aha!" He pulled out some condoms and a small bottle.

He eyed it curiously. "Biggs what is that?"

"Lube." Biggs replied slicking his fingers liberally. "Very important if you want me to fuck you. Have your every had anything up there?"

Luke blushed. "Yeah, when I... You know..."

Biggs tried hard not to imagine Luke with his cock in one hand and a finger in his ass as he made beautiful sounds that would soon be for Biggs and Biggs alone. It made him throb with anticipation.

Luke felt Biggs' finger rub against his opening, pushing deep inside him as he squirmed and moaned. It felt better than anything he'd ever done to himself. And the fact that Biggs, the man he'd secretly lusted after for years... It was incredible.

He bit back a cry as Biggs knelt between his legs, still fingering him, and licked the tip of his cock.

"You taste so good Luke, so good. Do you like that?"

Luke's only response was a high-pitched whine.

"I'll take that as a yes." He teased, pushing a third finger into him as he sucked the head into his mouth.

Luke writhed under him as he continued to take more of him into his mouth. It was beyond comprehension how good Biggs' mouth and fingers felt as Luke's whimpers turned to cries. He was so close it was almost painful.

Then Biggs crooked his fingers and felt Luke fill his mouth as he arched off the bed with a scream that made him grateful no one else was home.

Pulling away, he stared at him. Luke looked thoroughly debauched, lying there covered in sweat, chest heaving.

"boy you're loud! " Biggs crooked his fingers again and Luke hissed and squirmed.

"Do you like that?"

Luke nodded, having all but lost the ability to speak.

"are you ready for me to fuck you?"

He nodded again.

"All right Luke," he kissed him softly as he removed his fingers. Luke whined at the loss. "don't worry, hotshot, I'm about to stick something much better in you. Turn over."

Luke shook his head. "Need to see you."

"Okay Luke." He said, sliding am arm under his thigh, splaying him wide before him as he put on a condom and slicked his cock, wiggling into place. "tell me if anything hurts and I'll stop."

Luke moaned loudly as Biggs pushed into him, almost too slowly. It felt so good that Luke tried to thrust back to take more of him, but Biggs held him still.

Luke felt so good around him, but Biggs didn't want him to hurt himself by trying to take too much at once.

Still, the tiny moans and cries escaping Luke as he pushed deeper into his tight warmth were torture.

When he bottomed out he slipped the other arm under Luke's other leg, he opened him up wider than Luke had ever thought possible and began to thrust into him.

Luke felt vulnerable like this, so open before Biggs as he thrust into him. No fantasy he could conjure could compare to being fucked by Biggs Darklighter.

Biggs could feel Luke growing hard against his belly. Reaching between them he grasped his cock, jerking him roughly as he pounded him into the bed.

It was all too much for Luke, who came again  
With a panting moan, clenching around Biggs as he spilled between them.

A shudder went through Biggs as he too went over the edge with a shout. Then he collapsed into him, breathing hard.

It was Luke's fingers in his hair that brought him back to reality.

"H-happy birthday Luke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggs declares his undying love

Luke shivered against the cold of oncoming night. He and Biggs were parked just inside the Darklighter property.

Knowing how cold-blooded Luke was, Biggs smiled and pulled Luke into a warm embrace and kissed his temple. "Better?"

"A-A l-l-l-little," he said through chattering teeth, "w-what are we d-d-doing here?"

Biggs smirked and turned around, rummaging in the back. "Hold on babe."

With a yank, he pulled a woolen blanket from the back of the speeder and draped it over his friend's shoulders.

"I want to give you an early birthday present before I have to leave again because I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

Luke grinned slyly. The last two ' birthday presents' he had received had involved them both being naked in bed.

"So... My birthday present is getting lucky in the back of your speeder?"

Biggs laughed. "I thought you said you were cold!"

Luke leaned forward so they were practically nose-to-noise. Mischief and desire danced in his beautiful blue eyes. "Well I'm sure you can warm me up."

Biggs have him a push. "While they can be arranged, that is not your birthday present."

Luke pouted. "Well, then what is it?"

He noticed that Biggs was unusually nervous.

"Are you gonna take all night about it?"

"No," said Biggs indignantly, "it's just... Well..."

For the first time in his life Biggs was unsure of what to say.

"I... Luke," he continued, "I-I..."

"You what?" Inquired Luke.

"I love you." He blurted out, "I um...I want things to be more serious."

Luke was agog. "B-Biggs you-you love me?"

Luke couldn't believe his ears. After all these years of hoping, he couldn't quite process this. For years, he had loved Biggs, but had been afraid to tell him.

"Of course I love you!" Biggs exclaimed, "How could I not!"

If Biggs had expected anything from Luke, it hadn't been him flinging his arms around him and bursting into tears. For one thing, Luke, though emotional and sensitive, wasn't a crier.

In fact, Biggs could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Luke cry. Most of them had been when he'd been furious and frustrated.

He remembered a particularly memorable time that Fixer Lorenzo had wound up with a broken nose and two black eyes because the idiot decided to make fun of him for crying and was too dumb to recognize that Luke was about to lose his temper. It was the only time Biggs had seen Luke get mad enough to hit anyone.

Biggs tightened the embrace and combed his fingers through the soft blond locks. "Luke I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Luke pulled away gaping at him. "Are you-are you asking me to marry you?"

"Not quite," Biggs said as he dried Luke's tears with the corner of the blanket  
They were far too young to even consider marriage; 19 and 21 was just much too young.

"I wanted to give you this," he said, tying a clumsily woven bracelet around Luke's wrist, "as a promise that maybe one day we will get married. I mean things are uncertain right now, but I'd like to start a family with you if given the chance."

"D-do you mean like with kids and all that?" Luke asked.

"If you want them," Biggs replied, "But I mean just the two of us, at least for right now."

Luke snuggled closer to Biggs. "I'd like that."

Biggs kissed his forehead. "Y'know I could put the top up and turn on the heat, that is if you still want sex."

Luke snorted, "When was the last time I didn't want sex? Although I'd prefer to go somewhere where we won't get caught with our pants down by a bunch of Tuskens."

Biggs laughed. "We could always park in the garage and do it."

"And get caught by your dad?" Luke shuddered. "I'd rather face the Tuskens."

Huff Darklighter did not like the fact that his son was dating another man. He'd even threatened to shoot Luke once. It took a lot of talent to have more backward ideals than the Empire.

"Why don't we do it at my place?" Suggested Luke, "As long as we make sure Lyra doesn't walk in on us and we clean up, they don't care."

They both cringed as they remembered the last time when Luke's nearly six year old cousin had walked in, after they'd forgotten to lock the door, to ask why they were making such funny noises. They'd just barely managed to cover themselves and explained that they were playing a game. It had been mortifying.

As soon as they were through the door, Biggs had Luke's pants and underwear around his ankles and his tunic wide open.

Luke bit down on his knuckles as Biggs worried his nipple with his teeth and fondled his balls.

He tried to go easy on Luke's nipples, one time he'd accidentally made Luke cum way too soon.

In fact, Luke was already throbbing and making a mess on his belly.

Biggs shoved his own pants down and pushed Luke's hand aside to kiss him, tongue pressing against his soft lips.

As he slid his tongue into Luke's mouth, he grasped Luke's dick, muffling the noises that threatened to escape them both.

It was getting harder to keep Luke quiet as Biggs bright their cocks together and began to thrust against him. Hell, he was having a hard time staying quiet.

It did not take long for Luke to go over the edge with a shudder, spilling hot and wet onto Biggs' hand, trying very hard not to cry out as Biggs too went over the edge.

They stood there panting and nearly naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyra Lars mentioned here comes into my other big Fic I've been working on. For clarification, she's Luke's six year old cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous year, Luke beats Biggs through Beggar's Canyon and it makes him horny.

"Hands against the hull. Now." Luke gasped as Biggs pushed him into a bent position and yanked his pants down.

"Here?" Luke panted, bare ass exposed to the open air. "What if we get caught?"

Biggs nibbled his ear, grinding against his bottom, "They've all gone to Tosche, don't worry."

Luke was finding it harder to think straight (Luke wasn't good at doing anything involving the word straight) with Biggs' clothed cock grinding between his cheeks. "Got any lube?"

"Always." Biggs hissed, working his tunic loose, reaching to tweak a nipple.

Luke yelped and arched into him, so hard that he was throbbing. So vulnerable, so turned on.

When Biggs' hand closed over his cock, a sob of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Oh please don't stop!"

But Biggs released him, chuckling as Luke whined in protest. "So impatient," he said as he dropped his pants, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard they'll be able to hear you in Anchorhead."

Luke moaned as Biggs' hand returned to his dick. "Yes! Oh Biggs!"

Biggs nipped his ear as he continued to jerk him off. "I'm going to make you scream."

As he spoke, he traced Luke's puckered entrance with a well lubed finger before pushing it deep into him.

"Yes!" Luke cried, "Yes!"

Biggs crooked his finger grinning as Luke squirmed and whined, sucking and biting his neck as he pushed another finger into him.

"More!" He shouted, "Fuck me!"

By the time Biggs had added a third digit, Luke was fucking himself on his fingers, begging Biggs to take him.

Pulling his fingers from him, he positioned himself against his entrance.

"How hard do you want it?"

Luke whimpered. "So hard! Oh Biggs!"

With a grunt, he pushed into him slowly, enjoining Luke's tight wet heat. Luke whined, moaned and writhed against him. "Oh I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

Biggs had to hold Luke firm as he tried to push back against him. It wouldn't do for Luke to hurt himself on his birthday, especially with what he had planned.

Luke groaned as Biggs bottomed out. "so good."

"Yes," Biggs sighed. Then, when he was sure Luke was ready he started to thrust into him.

"Yes!" Luke moaned, "harder!"

Biggs moaned, weaving his fingers into Luke's hair and pulled.

Luke made an indecent noise as Biggs fucked into him, "Harder!"

"you won't be able to sit through your party." Biggs mouthed his throat, exposed as he forced his head back.

"I-Fuck!" Luke wailed as Biggs brushed against his prostate, "I don't care!"

Biggs could feel Luke trembling as he pounded intro him as hard as he could. "Fuck Luke, I'm gonna cum!"

Luke cried out as Biggs started to jerk him roughly. "Yes Biggs! Oh gods! I'm gonna- YES!"

With a yell that echoed through the canyon, he spurted hot and wet onto Biggs' hand, clenching around him. With a howl that was just as loud, Biggs emptied himself into him.

It was a while before either of them could move. When Biggs did, pulling out of Luke, he whimpered again.

Biggs soothed him, rubbing his thumb into the hollow of his hip. "I know Luke, I know."

Kneeling, Biggs pulled Luke's pants up. "Can you get your shirt?"

"yeah," said Luke, clumsily fixing his tunic back into place, "that was amazing!"

Biggs redressed himself and helped Luke to his feet. "You can say that again!"

Luke caught sight of the mess spattered onto the hull of his ship. "Gods Biggs! You made me cum all over my ship!"

His expression turned wicked. "I think you should have to lick it off."

"Give me a break Luke, I'm exhausted!" Biggs groaned.

Luke mock-pouted. "But it's my birthday!"

"And your aunt's made you a cake," Said Biggs, "and I'm not missing out on your aunt's cake. Anyway, I still have to give you your present."

"But..." Luke looked confused. "That was my present wasn't it?"

"No," said Biggs with a mischievous grin, "you beat me through Beggar's Canyon and that's hot."

"Biggs you're the only person I know that gets turned on by losing," Luke snickered, "so what's my present?"

"Well," Biggs replied, giving him a peck, "I'm gonna teach you how to top."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stupid chapter took me four fucking drafts to finish. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only got the first two chapters done. But they're will be more smut. So much more


End file.
